


Flowers

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flowers, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was late by the time Merrill and Seren got to bed.





	Flowers

It was late by the time Merrill and Seren got to bed. Seren threw herself onto the soft bedding while Merrill undid her bra, causing several small, purple flowers to tumble out. 

“What’re those?” Seren yawned, sitting upright and pushing her curly brown hair out of her face. Merrill smiled at her, scooping up the flowers and tossing them into the dying fire. 

“The flowers make me smell good.” Merrill explained, flopping down beside her partner. 

“Maker, you’re so beautiful,” Seren murmured, leaning over and kissing Merrill on the cheek, “and you don’t just smell good, you smell utterly amazing.” 


End file.
